Our Memoir's
by Spymaster Fletcher
Summary: A grouping of writtings from many people telling one story. Many romaces, many people, one place. Burrieddeep in the archives, who knows who may find it. Maybe you will.
1. IMPORTANT

Okay people, it's an Oblivion Story, YAY! I've been geeking out to this game for the last month or so and I felt compelled to write. So we get this.

Few points you should know;

This is Shonen-Ai. Just so you know, guys will (and do) love guys. If you have a problem with this, piss off.

This is after when the game is set. Meaning the generation I'm writing about for the most part only hears stories of Oblivion, the gates are closed (Kvatch is still screwed over though)

This is not a Dark Brotherhood story. Or a Thieves guild story. In fact, the characters are all, for the most part, law abiding citizens. This doesn't mean there will be no mention of them; it's just not the main story.

There is foreshadowing. Lots and lots of foreshadowing.

There will be corny little love scenes. Bite me.

Names are just taken from the Oblivion Wiki site. If I took the name of someone important, oops. I can't come up with my own names with out epic fail.

This entire story is written in the form of journals. Just fyi.

There will only be two entries at a time. Keeps my mind from over loading.

Some things might be spelt wrong on propose. I'll give you a warning at the top of the chapter just so you know.

Last, but not least, I'm open for suggestions! Hell, if you wanna get your own character in the story and write a passage or you have a plot twist you wanna see, send it to me! I love input and ideas!

So now that you know that, let's get to the first two passages! Huzzah! Thanks for putting up with all my shit!

**I DO NOT OWN OBLIVION NOR ANY THING RELATED. THE CHAACTERS (FOR THE MOST PART) ARE MINE!**

- _Thomas "Spymaster" Fletcher_


	2. Loredas, Sun’s Hight 3rd

Loredas. Third day of Sun's Hight

The usual drawl today per normal. Things just don't seem to happen in the Temple District. I mean, other than buying a new book to write in, my day has had no real interest for me (Save one thing). But it is a perfectly wonderful book. Dark brown leather with an ornate gold design on the cover. The paper is wonderful quality and soaking up the ink from my quill beautifully. Truly a book worth what I paid. 200 gold might seem a bit steep, but it came straight from the Summerset Isles. Truly, no Altmer could ask for more.

But on another note, Mirie, my dear elder sister, will be leaving soon for those very Isles. It seems somehow mother was able to arrange a marriage to a very well to-do man named Voranil. Apparently the son of some cousin of some other important guy. To tell the truth, I wasn't listening. There are other much more interesting things than hearing this man's heritage. I know it's wrong of me to ignore my mother, but she will be repeating it at every dinner party for the next year, I'll have plenty of time to get it right.

The only problem I have is that he's not even coming to pick her up. She and my father are going on a long trek and voyage from the Imperial City to the Summerset Isles. I mean, other than letting my father feel like a young mage again, it is a waste of time. (And I mean really, my father is not going to have much chance to use magic, an Imperial Legion escort of five men is going with them, and they are traveling on the roads.) I'm sure mother could have found a suitable marriage within Cyrrodil for her, so she wouldn't be so far away.

This may sound completely weak on so many levels, but I don't want my sister to leave. I don't want any of my family to leave. I would quite happily sit here as we are (sans the wedding plans) and continue to live life like this. I don't see the need for change, we are all quite comfortable. And besides, why does Mirie need to get married? My sister could govern a nation with not help at all. Now if it was Sondaale who was getting married I would be a bit more understanding. The girl can't put on stocking without help. But of course, being as pretty and charming as she is, that is no problem.

Now, I'm not usually one to partake in rumours or gossip, in fact I often discredit them as falsehoods, but seeing as I am the only one who will ever read this book (at least not until I am long dead) and I saw it with my own eyes, I won't feel to guilty recounting what I saw.

I was in my room (Much like I am now) Reading a book when I heard a few sounds outside my window. My room overhangs our garden and I had it open just a touch to get a kind breeze through the room. I wondered what it was so I looked out carefully (I was not spying, by the way). I saw that Dunmer boy we have employed as a "gardener" (more like a guard really. He never touches the plants and sits making sure no unwanted get in. Father gave him a dagger to make sure of this. A bit paranoid my father is.) and someone else. It took a moment to figure out who it was, but I quickly figured out it was one of the Imperial Watch (just out of uniform.) I figured it was some sort of training or something to that degree, but I have deffently never seen training like _that_ before. Because unless the watch has a new technique of kissing criminals to death, I'm going to assume that it was something more vulgar.

As much as I want to forget I can't seem to get that image out of my head. It's not something I have had the chance to experience yet (not the with another man part. I would rather not experience that one).

I know for a fact Mirie has never had a sweetheart, her mind was more set on other things (yet again why this marriage is preposterous). Sondaale has had countless (not surprising) and Armion I know for a fact is often enjoying the company of a Redguard whore named Gwyn (Can you guess I don't think much of her?) But I guess it is no surprise this whole thing is a bit of a surprise to me. I'm the youngest and my parents, though I love them, are known for the doubting on me. I suppose it is not all bad, I do get what I want more than my siblings (Well, Mirie and Armion any way. Sondaale is just as good at getting what she wants as I am.)

But enough of this. It is bordering on midnight and I have to be up at 8 tomorrow morning to start getting ready (dinner with Undil's family. Oh fun oh joy.) It doesn't help all too much that my candle is about to burn out. So, good night.

~ Ilmiril, son of Arkved

Log Entry 7

Sun's Hight

Day 3

Loredas

22:17pm.

I have discovered something- I am _incredibly _weak. Not in a physical sense, but I seem to have a problem saying no to the people I care about.

First we have Father, "Ah, Iulus. I was looking for you. I have a task for you. Arkved, a High Elf noble wants an escort. I am appointing your older brother as leader, I'm sure you would be a valuable member of the party." If I had a back bone I would have said no, but I don't. So I agreed. This is just another chance for Cicero to push me around even more. And I've heard about Arkved from Drey (he _is_ in Arkved's employment after all), and he is most deffently a _high_ elf. Apparently, that guy does more skooma that any one has ever found in the Imperial City. I want nothing more than to bust him for it, it would show father I'm just as capable as Cicero. But Drey begs me not to, he needs the employment.

Which brings me to my next problem, Drelayn Irathi. My wonderful little Dark Elf. He has the most amazing Morrowind accent and a smile that could intoxicate the most sober of men. Because of this, and other incentives ah-hem, I just bow to his every little will. He can drag me off and make me do anything. Usually, though I protest, I do end up enjoying it but still there are those times (please see entry 4 involving the incident in Memorial Cave).

Like today for example. On my break from my rounds Drey's little sister, who is absolutely adorable by the way, comes running up to me telling me Drey wanted to meat me in Arkved's garden. I comply, obviously, and I run over as quickly as I can. Upon arriving I find myself tackled into the bushes, Drey's lips upon mine. As this is an Imperial Watch log and not an erotica novel I do not feel the need to go into great detail but I will say I enjoyed it. It didn't escalate any farther than that though. We can show self control and dignity and even in the cover of bushes it would be inappropriate. Besides, I'm sure I felt some one watching. Maybe I'm wrong, because not a word of it has been said by any one.

But as I am Imperial Watch, I should probably log the days more offical events, not just my own personal events. So, today consisted of;

4:30am-12:00pm watch (ugh)

Then we have the garden incident.

1:00pm-3:00pm I was training Clagius and Wulf. The two might be twins, but I swear my younger brothers are nothing alike. Clagius is the most passive boy I've ever met. He doesn't even like holding a sword let alone fighting with it. He would make an exhalent scholar, he's got the mind for it. Maybe a strategist if he gets more military training. If feel bad for Clagius, father wont have anything less than each of his sons being in the watch, he's pretty anal about it. Wulf on the other hand is the most violent 13 year old boy I have ever seen. This kid wants to hack everything to pieces. I think we should keep a close eye on him, I don't think he's truly stable, He's got too much talent, he thinks to much of himself. And, much like me, he wants to prove himself better than Cicero. The only difference is I'm two years younger than him where as Wulf is nine. I'm not sure _what_ he will do prove himself, and it's freighting.

The rest of the day I've helped Mother clean.

It's times like this I wish I had a sister. With nothing but brothers it is a _constant_ competition_._ Now I like a good challenge, but it gets a bit old after a while. At least I have Drey, who doesn't fight me on everything... or on anything really. He is capable of fighting, and quick too, but he doesn't. He just guilt's me into things. Pouting, those large red eyes begging I swear! No one could resist that.

Iulus Oranius

Imperial City Watch Privet

_Long Live Emperor Martin_


End file.
